1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tape dispensers and, more particularly, to tape dispensers for gummed tape.
2. Prior Art
Water activated gummed tape is used in, for example but not limited to, the closing and sealing of corrugated cartons. Gummed tape of a predetermined length is drawn from a tape roll, by an electromechanical means and is simultaneously drawn across wetted brushes or rollers to reactivate the adhesive. The tape is then cut to length and applied, for example, to the flaps of a carton to seal the carton. An operator may apply the tape to the carton manually using a tape dispenser, to manually feed, cut and moisten the tape. Otherwise, application of the tape to the carton may be automatic, using a case sealer to feed, cut, moisten and apply the tape to the carton.
Conventional tape dispensers and case sealers, hereinafter referred to as tape dispensers, typically apply water, or water with glue enhancing additives, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cfluidxe2x80x9d, to the tape by drawing fluid from a reservoir or tank, through brushes which are similar to paint brushes. The wetted brushes are pressed against the glue surface of the tape and generally perform two actions to reactivate the glue.
(1) the brush bristles scratch or scarify the glue surface on the gummed tape to facilitate fluid penetration into the adhesive; and
(2) the wetted brush bristles convey fluid, by capillary action, to the glue causing it to be reactivated.
The physical contact of the wetted brushes with the glue and with the fluid in the reservoir causes a build up of glue on the brushes and in the reservoir or tank containing the fluid. Eventually this build up reduces the efficiency of the reactivation process, causing inadequate adhesion of the tape to the carton.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art as will be described in greater detail below.
In accordance with the first embodiment of the present invention, a tape dispensing apparatus is provided. The tape dispensing apparatus comprises a frame, a feeding mechanism, and a wetting system. The frame has a storage area for storing tape therein. The frame also has an exit area through which tape is dispensed. The feeding mechanism is connected to the frame. The feeding mechanism feeds the tape from the storage area to the exit area. The wetting system is connected to the frame for wetting a side of the tape, and activating a moisture activated adhesive on the side of the tape. The wetting system comprises a wetting head mounted to the frame. The wetting head has a moisture releasing portion. The wetting head wets the moisture activated adhesive on the side of the tape without contact between the side of the tape and the moisture releasing portion of the wetting head.